lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tari-Liam Hemsworth
Tari-Liam Hemsworth is the son of Jonas, and Marge Hemsworth making him a member of House Hemsworth. Liam has two siblings in the form of Britney, and Chris Hemsworth of which Chris is the heir to the throne of Arnor, and his sister Britney is silently the mother of the first born child of the King of Lucerne in William Lovie III. Liam Hemsworth is involved in a long term relationship with fellow noble in the form of Mirial Nolondil of whom he was bethrothed to as a young man and toether the two fell in love with Kost and returned to Kost years into their betrothal to marry her and build his base of operations. Liam Hemsworth has taken control over the rangers of the North which is basically the border army of Arnor. In this position he is growing horrified at the brazen truce breakings that the forces of The Empire do on a daily basis. Liam Hemsworth was born as the second oldest son of the king so he understood quickly that he would not rule in his life without the demise of his older brother. Whatever jelously may have exsisted between the two evaportated as they grew older and the two became the best of friends while at the same time each fixed much of the others weakenesses which meant that they were destined to rule effectively together. As Liam reached the days of the Journey he watched helplessly as his nations borders were harassed nearly constantly by The Empire and finally in the Battle of Krost he annihilated a force from Austria which may lead to some serious problems in the next book. In Westros he finds himself locked inside Krost facing a massive threat from surrounding Emperian forces, and despite constantly beating back the numerically superior enemies surrounding him he cannot help as his brother falls in battle and Fornost is sacked by the enemy. His fate following the arrangement between Karl Franz and William Lovie is unknown but he was discussed as being someone that William expected to come back in any kind of deal made. Liam Hemsworth found himself fortified in Krost but surrounded by thousands of Emperian troops of which could overwhelm his forces at any moment, and thus he was forced to wait for diplomatic relief from the Lucernians of whom griffins had dropped him letters and food during the earliest part of the siege telling him they wouldn't forget him. History Early History Liam Hemsworth was born as the second oldest son of the king so he understood quickly that he would not rule in his life without the demise of his older brother. Whatever jelously may have exsisted between the two evaportated as they grew older and the two became the best of friends while at the same time each fixed much of the others weakenesses which meant that they were destined to rule effectively together. Conflict with the Empire Battle of Junes River Prelude Liam Hemsworth was travelling down the border road with his battalion when they spotted a rather large force of Empire troops that was heading towards the small village of Krost. The location of the road was up high on raised cliff top, and because of this they had noticed the Empire troops while they were encamping for the nigh before advancing on the village the next morning. There were over a thousand Empire troops, who were brazingly wearing the colors of Austria when they camped. With only 325 men with him, he made the quick decision to speed ahead and enter the village of Krost. Liams rangers entered Krost and immediatly ordered the retreat of the civilians in the village, but when learning of the attack many of the male villagers remained behind to aid in the defence of the village. With his numbers now up to 400 he arrayed his forces inside the buildings of the village, and they fortified their positions as best as they could. The Battle Fortifying Krost Following his victory in the battle of Krost, Liam Hemsworth had his men go about helping in the rebuilding of the village of Krost. The village itself they reconstructed many of the houses to be more easily defendable, but spent most of their time building basements and tunnels beneath the village. As the fortifications of Krost improved almost daily they also vastly increased their stores of foods as they planned on being able to be sieged for many months before they were starved out. And in order to further this they also dug many wells, and farms within the village so that they could ride out the coming sieges they would no doubt have to overcome. 'Family Members' Chris Hemsworth.jpg|Tur-Christoph Hemsworth - Brother|link=Tur-Christoph Hemsworth 'Relationships' Mirial Nolodil Cover.jpg|Aw-Mirial Nolondil - Lover|link=Aw-Mirial Nolondil Mirial Nolondil See Also : Mirial Nolondil Chris Hemsworth See Also : Chris Hemsworth Liam Hemsworth is not as agressive as his brother, and this has often meant he is overshadowed by the personaliy of Chris Hemsworth. The two are extremely close despite this and although Chris is the one in line to inherit the throne of Arnor, everyone knows that Liam will be one of the most influencial members of the court of Arnor. Lucie Lovie See Also : Lucie Lovie Category:House Hemsworth Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:People Category:People of Arnor Category:Knight Category:Knight of Numeron Category:Leader Category:Patriarch